fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Ulysses (Tales of the Wastes)
"Thought you might be the last chance for the Mojave... the West. The East. But you're all the same mind: obsessed." Ulysses is a Frumentarius for Caesar's Legion in 2253. Background Born into the Twisted Hairs tribe, Ulysses' father was a warrior of their tribe, called a Pathfinder. The Twisted Hairs were a violent, imperious tribe. They became powerful searching out tribes and settlements far away and raiding them. This was the Pathfinders' purpose and they were vicious warriors with few that could equal their prowess in combat. However, they were not without honor and the Twisted Hairs were known for their fairness when making truces and keeping agreements. Ulysses himself was raised and trained as a Pathfinder. It was this training that made Ulysses such a valuable Frumentarius to Caesar. When the Legion arose out of the Blackfoot Tribe, Ulysses' tribe was one of the first to ally with Caesar, then know as Edward Sallow, in 2247. Although loyal and competent warriors, Caesar betrayed the Twisted Hairs upon his conquering of Arizona by destroying their tribal identity and crucifying all who resisted. Ulysses watched as his home, Dry Wells, was destroyed and all he loved was put to the sword by Vulpes Inculta. Despite this, he remained loyal to the Legion. He has thrown himself into his duty as a Frumentarius and is questing ever westward on the orders of Caesar. Qualities Ulysses is a deeply troubled individual. Although passionate, loyal, and dedicated, he has recently had to question everything. His loyalty to Caesar bought him the destruction of his home, and thus that has made him second guess who he is as a person. In addition to that, his identity as Twisted Hair has been stripped away, leaving him as merely another faceless "Frumentarius" in Caesar's Legion. He has no identity, no nation or flag to bind himself to. This feeling of directionless is agonizing to Ulysses, who is normally confident and self-assured. Although the Legion is responsible for the destruction of everything he loved, it was also all he had left. Honesty and honor are high priorities for Ulysses and dislikes deceitfulness and weakness. However, he is not necessarily a morally good person. He sees nothing wrong with destroying and killing to achieve once goals, so long as they generally result in an overall net gain for humanity. He sees Caesar's Legion as the one true path for stability and peace, despite his recent shaking of faith. Ulysses one, true goal is trying to find a place where he belongs. With the Twisted Hairs destroyed, that is now Caesar's Legion. Ulysses has a fascination for books and history, although he is relatively new to either topic, as the realm of knowledge has only recently been opened to him by the Legion. He is a talented tracker and survivalist, as a result of his tribal upbringing. He is adept at stealth and makes frequent use of a stealth boy both in and out of combat. Ulysses is also a prolific fighter, talented with tomahawks, sub-machine guns, and his signature staff "Old Glory." Trivia * Despite Vulpes Inculta being his leader, Ulysses harbors a secret hatred of him. The only thing that tempers his hatred is his respect for Inculta's position and ability. * Ulysses is a very morally gray character who has no qualms with theft, slavery, and mass murder. However, he would never commit such atrocities himself. Despite this, he holds honor to a high standard and if he judges the Prisoner to be deceitful or a coward he may become disgruntled. * A Frumentarius is a spy or military scout. Appearances * ''Butcherbird: Chapter 5'' (An older, post-New Vegas version of Ulysses makes an appearance) Behind the scenes * Ulysses here is depicted as young and inexperienced. Over the course of Roads Less Traveled he will gradually mature into the character he is by Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Characters Category:Roads Less Travelled Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Caesar's Legion Category:Tribals